Q
Phineas opens the door and walks into the studio, where the other characters are. Phineas: '''Welcome to the P&F Style Q&A! I'm your host Phineas, and these are my friends and some of the other characters you might have seen on the show, like Django and his older sister Jenny. '''Jenny: '''Hello. :) '''Doofenshmirtz: '''Nobody's asking any questions. '''Phineas: '''Thanks for stating the obvious, Dad. '''Doofenshmirtz: '''I am not your father. My twin brother Zneih is. Phineas goes to check the inbox, which is empty. '''Ferb: '''Perhaps they can't think of any questions to ask. '''Isabella: '''Well, I have one: Why are we here instead of on our date? '''Phineas: '''Look, I said I'd make it up to you, ok? '''Ferb: '''We have a question from Team Doofenshmirtz. "Who is your favorite TV character?" '''Phineas: '''Izzy from Total Drama. '''Isabella: '''I like her too. '''Candace: '''Helga from "Hey Arnold". '''Jenny: '''Myself. '''Ferb: '''Velma from the "Scooby-Doo" series. '''Stacy: '''Ichigo from "Bleach". He's hot. :) '''Ginger: '''InuYasha. '''Jeremy: '''Oliver Oken from "Hannah Montana". '''Doof: '''Any character who is evil, like Mr. Burns from "The Simpsons". '''Coltrane: '''Obviously my girlfriend, Stacy. XD '''Irving: '''Do I even HAVE to say it? Phineas and Ferb. '''Albert: '''I'm gonna say Orihime from "Bleach". '''Bobbi: '''Myself. '''Danny: Any character who sings, or at least enjoys the power of music. Swampy: 'I'm not sure I really HAVE one. '''Gretchen: '''Same as Ferb. '''Adyson: '''Any girl character that's a tomboy like me. '''Django: '''Pinky from "Pinky & The Brain". '''Baljeet: '''The Brain from "Pinky & The Brain". '''Buford: '''Shrek. '''Phineas: '''That's a movie character. '''Perry: '(I don't watch TV. Ok, I do. My favorite TV characters are from that soap opera I was watching once.) '''Millie: '''Flapjack. '''Holly: '''Finn from "Adventure Time". '''Vanessa: '''Omigosh, you watch that too? I totally love Marceline. She's exactly like me. '''Phineas: '''A hot Goth chick who doesn't appear much? '''Vanessa: '''Yeah. '''Katie: '''Wiley Coyote is so funny. XD '''Thaddeus: '''The Animaniacs were funny too. '''Phineas: '''Anyone else want to answer? No? Ok. Next one is from Yakko. "Doof is Phin's Dad?!?!?" '''Doof: '''Ok, first off, it's DOOFENSHMIRTZ! Second, his Dad is my twin brother Zneih. I'm taking care of him. '''Phineas: '''This next one's also from Yakko. "Phineas, why are you neglecting your girlfriend? I mean I know you're only 13, but you can at least respect yo woman". I am not neglecting Izzy. I promised her I'd go on a date with her eventually. '''Random Voice: '''Actually, we're about to break in 5 minutes. '''Phineas: '''Thanks for reminding me, Maurice LaMarche. :) '''Isabella: '''So in 5 minutes, we can go on our date? '''Phineas: '''Yes, yes we can. Oh look, it's break time now. Leave questions for us to answer when we return. Phineas: AND we're back. And we have a comment from Wiley Coyote: "Thanks for saying I'm funny". '''Katie: '''You're welcome, Wiley. :) '''Isabella: '''Taking me to Disneyland, my FAVORITE amusement park, was the sweetest idea you ever had, Phin. Isabella kisses Phineas and he blushes. '''Ferb: '''Still no new questions yet, although it seems it was Yakko who asked the TV character question. '''Gretchen: '''I see. '''Candace: '''Team Doof wants to know our favorite pudding flavors and our TV Crushes. My answers are Vanilla and Alejandro from "Total Drama World Tour". '''Jeremy: '''I like all the flavors of pudding. :) And I don't really do "TV crushes". '''Candace: '''None of us do, except me, because we're ALL TV characters. '''Ginger: 'Bananakurīmu' Jeremy: 'She said Banana Cream. '''Coltrane: '''Butterscoth. Everyone else also likes all the flavors. '''Phineas: '''Ok, Calamity Coyote wants to know what we do in our free time. Well....I build stuff. I even built a shrine to myself to give to Izzy when we started dating. '''Isabella: '''I bother Phineas. '''Phineas: '''No, no you don't. '''Ferb: '''I read. '''Candace: '''I make out with Jeremy. '''Gretchen: '''Me and the other Fireside Girls sell chocolates. '''Stacy: '''I make out with Coltrane. '''Irving: '''Do I have to say it? I work on my blog of Phineas and Ferb's adventures. '''Doof: '''I do something...EVIL! '''Perry: '(And I stop him.) 'Vanessa: '''I party with my friends. '''Danny: '''I write songs for the band then we rehearse them. '''Albert: '''I try to figure out how to get a girlfriend. '''Jenny: '''I fight for World Peace. '''Django: '''And I help her when I'm not on a date with Adyson. '''Phineas: '''Ok, we'll take any more questions you guys have after the break. '''Ferb: '''We're back and still nothing. '''Doof: '''So? '''Adyson: '''Albert, you do have a girlfriend. It's Team... Django kisses Adyson, interrupting her. '''All(except Doof): '''Miniature Golf is my favorite sport. '''Phineas: '''Well that was weird. We all said it at the same time. '''Isabella: '''Who asked this question? '''Candace: '''Wakko. '''Isabella: '''This next question, I dunno who it's from but I think he wants to know our favorite movies. I watch anything with action or romance. '''Phineas: '''Me too. But mostly action. I also like Star Wars. '''Isabella: '''Oh Phineas....You're so cute when you say you like geeky movies. '''Ferb: '''I dunno....Harry Potter? '''Buford: '''Shrek was a good movie. '''Irving: '''It was 3 movies. Anyway, Star Wars. '''Stacy: '''Anime movies. '''Ginger: '''Same here. '''Phineas: '''That's all we have time for. We'll answer more questions during the break. ' ' ' ' ' ' *'AUTHOR'S NOTE: Put the questions on my talk page or on the Discussion page for this Article. Category:Random Works! Category:Q&A